Without You
by pink-paperclip
Summary: But, I can't live without you...Like being a wizard isn't hard enough, let's throw in a pregnant girlfriend... HG
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter**

_**Ok, I am going to try this one more time, the sotry kinda bombed, so I am going to rewrite in, in the ame style, and motly ame way time place and such, only different.**

* * *

_

The memory was really quite vague to her, trying to look back, it was a little dim. The night when it happened, he promised her that he would beat Voldemort, they would get married. Live happily ever after… Happily ever after doesn't exist. He was gone faster then he had come.  
Then there was the battle, though she really didn't remember much of that either. The whole thing felt as if she had been going in slow motion. She would have died that day if Malfoy hadn't jumped in front of her, what fueled him to do that she didn't know. Though he was cursed with a permanent limp, no magic could heal.  
She remembered Harry casting the final blow, he had done it to save her. She had not seen any attacks come at her. She remembered him hugging Ron and Hermione, as they danced. Then, she vaguely remembered him coming to her. How badly she had wanted to run into his arms, but embarrassment ruled over her. There was no way she could face him after what they had done. So she ran, and she never came back…

She awoke with a jolt, hitting her head on the shelf above her. "Damnit!" That dream kept coming back to her, it was really more of a memory. There was no doubt in her mind that she still loved him. Though she couldn't go back now, what would they say? She could imagine it now:

_"Ginny Weasely, how could you go off and do such a thing!" She could hear her mother's voice in her ear. "I never want you to associate with this family again!"_

And her father…

_"I'm disappointed in you, I thought you knew better then that. I have no daughter…"_

That wasn't all that was stopping her, in fact he highly doubted her parents would shun her, but they you ask questions. Who when why what where? Questions she wasn't ready to answer yet. Then the last thing holding her back was Harry. Not only would they be angry at her, they really would shun him.

"And I'm still in love with him…"

She slowly walked over to the stack of letters on her table, all from her mother and father, pleading to know where she was. She decided to write them one letter, just one.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know it has been a month or two, but don't worry I am fine. I decided after the battle, that I didn't want to face the magic world again. I am living in a muggle town now, it is very peaceful out here. Please don't send anyone after me, I truly am fine. I do believe all that blood has me scarred for life. I love all of you._

_Your baby, Ginny_

She really did hate lying to them, but it was for the better. It really was. Being the girl she was, she had to leave at least one hint. She wondered if her parents would catch it, as she tied the note on to her owl. She highly doubted it, her parents weren't that smart. On the other hand of cores, the hint wasn't for them.

* * *

**_Your friendly typist... Rei (R-ee)_**


	2. The Letter

**_I_ still don't own Harry Potter...**

**_So are you liking the story any better this time around? If you are, tell me, because I am trying a lot harder, right now it is late so I could only get two chapters done, but friday will come soon and I will have lots of time.  
(More Ron and Hermione Fluff this time through)_**

**_

* * *

_**

All of the Weasley's and Hermione were crowded around the small table in the kitchen, hoping to read what Ginny had wrote.

"Dear to all! She's alright, Arthur, she's alright!" Mrs. Weasley was jumping up and down.

All the Weasley's were going ballistic. Hermione picked up the letter which had been thrown on the floor. She took it with her up to her room to take a closer look.

"That's funny…" She whispered to herself, "Ginny never minded blood before…"

She took another long look. "And she never signs her letters with the word baby…" She thought for a moment. "Your baby…" She could only come to one conclusion. "That can't be right… Ginny can't be-"She was cut off.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Ron asked. He went over and set beside her on her bed.

"Just overlooking Ginny's letter, seeing if there was something I missed." She set down the letter.

"What could you miss? She is fine, that is all that matters." He gave her a kind look.

"But…"

"No buts, come downstairs. It's no fun there without you." He gave her a sad look.

"Aw come on, that isn't fair! You know I can't resist the face." She gave him a soft shove and laughed when he fell off her bed.

"What are you two doing up there!" They could here Fred, or maybe George, yell from downstairs.

Ron got up and straightened his shirt, "Come on 'Mione, she's fine." Seeing Ron serious made her want to laugh even harder, but she refrained.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll be right down." She gave him a soft smile.

She watched as he shut her door. She picked up a piece of parchment.

_Dear, Ginny _

Please tell me it isn't true. Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me your not pregnant! Who… Oh, I'm not even going to bother. Ginny, if you ever need any help, ask me. I am always there for you.

She tied the tiny parchment to Pid, who really wasn't doing so well, he had to be the slowest owl alive. She walked downstairs, and saw Harry. He was sitting by the door, hat in hand and a big smile on his face. She ran to him and jumped into his arms while he spun her. She mentally noted the scowl that had replaced Ron's face when she had hugged Harry.

"Don't worry, Ronald, I see you too." She hugged him and he turned a deep shade of red, almost a purple color.

In all the excitement, she never noticed Pid coming in only five minutes after he was sent...

* * *

_**Please review, that is what happened last time, I felt you didn't care before, and the chapters became crappy, the couple chapters ahead might seem a little familier for those who read it the first time, but come on Rei needs Coments!**_


	3. Old Friends

**Still don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Rick... Muhahahahaha**

_**Ok, for this time around, Hermione and other little characters are going to play a bigger role, way bigger, and for your knowlege this is just stuff that happend before, and by the way, Hermione is a Healer, and Ron works for the Ministry, and Harry is an Auror in training, and I will switch from Ginny to the Burrow.**_

* * *

She was glad Hermione had gotten the hint, it would be a very awkward thing to explain. She looked at her window and faced the woods, behind those woods was the Burrow. She swore she could almost hear them laughing every once in awhile.

"Maybe their happy without me, I'm not that important." She sighed, "Just one out of seven others"

She needed to take a break, she decided to go to work early. She slowly walked to her room, she grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a loose shirt, and tossed them on. She put up her hair and pocketed her wand. She walked out to her car, it was an old and rusted light blue truck. She hopped in the driver's seat and started up the noisy old thing.

She passed by muggle houses and muggle children, they all seemed so simple, so oblivious, so happy…

"What I would give for that…" She sighed again.

She drove down a couple more streets till she came to a tiny building. It was the smallest repair shop in the town, but it was the most popular. They had some very good mechanics. Her boss, Rick, came out to great her.

"Your three months pregnant, and you are still the most pretty thing I've seen all day," He gave her a smile. "And I've seen some very pretty things today."

Rick was a short, chubby man with greased brown hair, and perfectly white teeth. Not the image of perfection, but nice all the same.

"I do my best," She said, "So what's in store for me today?"

"Well, since people get sorta worried with a pregnant woman under their car, you will be answering phones." He tapped her belly with a pen then handed it to her. "Not very exiting, but all I ask of you is to write down messages, and not to fall asleep this time." He gave her a wink and walked off.

She had been working at Rick's Body Shop for two months now. She wouldn't have even had the job, if not for the tiny man. Without the correct schooling, she should have been rejected, and really she was. As she was walking out the door she had a break down and told him she was one month pregnant and she needed this job to support herself and her future child. He had felt sorry for her, and had her answer telephones. One day, one of the mechanics was sick, and no one wanted to take his spot, she decided to take a whack at it, and turned an hour job into that of five minutes. She'd been working on cars ever since then, up until this man decided he didn't want a woman working on his car, he said it was because she was pregnant and thought she would get hurt. Though he wouldn't let, Lydia, one of their best mechanics, work on it either, so some guy got the job. It took him four days to get the job done, where it would have taken her or Lydia, an hour or two.

She missed the work underneath the cars too. Using a wrench was a very good stress reliever. Having a father that loved muggle cars had come in handy, she knew most of the parts. She also saved her company a lot of money, she was able to "fix" things just like magic. They barely ever had to buy new parts

Lucky for her, they were having a slow day and the phone barely rang at all, she was about to fall asleep when she heard a familiar voice. She slowly got up and leaned her ear against her office door

"You heard my wife sir, she wants the car done by tonight."

Malfoy…

"We are going on a long trip and we just might need our car, I'm really not in the mood to walk."

She heard Rick, "Really, we can't have it done by tonight, well unless…"

"Unless what, my wife and I are due for our honeymoon, and if you want me to go to some other muggle shop, I'll will."

"What did you call it?" Rick asked

Ginny thought this would be a good time to show herself, it really was an odd sight. Malfoy towering over Rick, and Rick wasn't bothered at all, he was very calm, but the odd thing was the girl next to Draco was very familiar… It was Katie Bell! Malfoy had married a Gryffindor!

"You need any help Rick?" She gave him a slight smile.

"Yea, it seems like these two kids are impatient about getting on their honeymoon." He winked at her, "I'll leave you all alone, and I hope you don't mind a pregnant woman working on your car."

It took awhile for the words to sink in. "Pregnant?" Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"Damn you Rick…" Ginny muttered to herself. She walked silently out to their car.

"You went off and got yourself pregnant?" He started again.

"Well, you went off and married a Gryffindor, I never saw that one coming." She shot back.

"Ginny," Katie Started, "Please tell me you married…"

Ginny cast her gaze down to the ground.

"Who is the little sonofa- "Draco was cut off

"Draco!" She directed her attention back to Ginny. "How far are you along?"

That was what Ginny loved about Katie, she could be cruel when she needed to, but she could also be very nice, being most likely the reason she married Draco. She was also glad she didn't ask who the father was.

"Three months now" She answered

"That means before the battle…" He looked her in the eyes, "Potter…"

"Well! Let's start on that car of yours!" She said, quickly changing the subject.

She slid underneath and with a couple taps of her wand, and a good turn or two of her wrench, it was all fixed.

"There you go, all better," She gave an 'I don't want to talk about it' face, "Well have fun."

"Ginny," Draco said, "There are still deatheaters out there, and I'll be damned if they aren't after Harry, keep that child safe."

With a final nod, they both turned and left.

"I take it you know them?" Rick asked coming out from the office.

"We all went to school together," She turned and gave him the money they had given her, "I'm going to head home, you think you can handle things here?"

"Yup, bye sweetheart" He left counting his money.

She jumped in her truck and drove home, she immediately grabbed her owl and a piece of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I want to see you again, my address is included here so you can find me. We have a lot to talk about._

_Sincerely, Ginny

* * *

**Ok, chapter 4 will be about the going on at the Burrow and then Hermione's trip to Ginny's house.Thank you all for reviewing, I hope to see more reviews in the future!**_

---Rei


	4. Greetings Galore?

**Still don't own Harry Potter...**

**_For some odd reason it wouldn't let me update for awhile... Funny, well, if anyone has any idea's about a way to get more people to review that would be great, please tell me what Im doing wrong! or right for that matter_**

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked into his emerald eyes. She was really glad he hadn't changed, even though it had only been a little over three months. She was glad he was here, but she wondered why.

"Aren't you supposed to be in training or something?" She asked.

"Can't a man stop by and say hi to his friends every once in awhile?" He laughed, but he was somewhat distracted.

"No, that isn't why you came here." She put her hands on her hips, she hated being lied to.

"Ok, I was wondering if I could see Ginny…"

"Well," Molly waked in, "You came wonderin' to the wrong house then, she isn't here."

"Do you know where she is?" He asked anxiously.

"If I knew that, do you think I'd still be sittin' in my own kitchen?" She grabbed a spoon off the table and headed back into the other room.

Hermione thought it best to keep her mouth shut, about the information she knew about Ginny. What if she hadn't wanted him to know?

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked, getting worried.

"Yea, I just really wanted to see her." He looked kind of pail.

"You still love her, don't you…?" She asked, more as a statement then a question.

"Hermione, every step I take without her, feels like I'm walking on knives. Every breath I breath hurts me if she isn't there." He looked Hermione in the eyes. "I don't just love her, I need her."

"Wow… That was deep." She stared wide eyed.

Harry had never been ever to put two words together romantically in his life, and know he could make her heart flutter just by talking about Ginny.

"Maybe I could give Ron some pointers?" He said trying to lift the growing discomfort.

"Why would you… Harry!" She turned bright red.

"I have been here for little less then an hour, and I can tell that you love him and he loves you, and it seems neither of you realize it." He gave her a quick nudge. "When love comes up grab it by the horns, because it is fast, and it takes a strong will to hold on."

'Ok… Since when did you become a poet, Harry?" She laughed

They both turned when they heard a noise, Ron came down they stairs with a few jumps. For awhile they were all silent. Then Hermione got up.

"You two have got a lot to discuss, I better be on my way." She slowly walked up the steps into her room.

"I'm in love with him… I'm in love with Ron…" It all made since to her now, the feelings she felt when she was around him, the way his lame jokes made her laugh…

"What if he doesn't love me back?" She suddenly became self conscious, and went to her mirror.

"Look at me, what is there to love, I have fluffy hair, buck teeth and no figure." This all wasn't true, in fact she had changed quite a bit over the cores of school ending. Her fluffy hair was now only wavy, her buck teeth grown in some, and she was quite curvy.

"I need to go on a walk…" She grabbed her wand, but as she was leaving, he heard a small pecking sound at her window.

She found a brown owl with a parchment attached to it's leg. The note was from Ginny. She ran downstairs to tell Harry, but stopped to think first. What if Ginny didn't want him to know where she was…

"Hey Hermione, we were just talking about you" Harry smiled and Ron elbowed him in the side.

"Sorry can't talk, I'm going on a walk," She started out the door, but turned around. "I might be gone while, don't come looking." She literally flew out the door.

"Well that was odd…" Harry said watching her disappear in the front yard.

"I hate you…" Ron said, red faced and clearly embarrassed.

Hermione walked along the road, it sort of felt like home, well her old home. Why would a witch, who grew up with magic, want to live here? She counted the house numbers until she came across the one from her note.

"This is it" she took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Hermione!" The small redhead jumped into her arms. "Come in! We have things to discuss."

Ginny led Hermione through her small house to the kitchen, where food was laid out on the table.

"How have things been going on at home? Are they worried? Is Percy still a prat? How is Bill and Fleur's marriage holding up? How is their daughter? Are you and Ron getting married finally?" She took a deep breath.

"Let's see… Good. Yes. Yes. They are still together, and Nora is fine." Hermione gave her a smile.

"What about you and Ron?" She asked.

"Well, I think I'm in love, but I can't say the same for him…"

"Hermione, he has always loved you, everyone can tell, ask my mother!"

"How come no one ever told me these things before?"

"You never asked."

"Now, Ginny, more about you, and less about me," she gave her a stern look. "Are you really pregnant?"

"I'd be lying if I said no…"

"Who is the father?" She asked, knowing very well this would be a touchy subject.

"…Harry, it was only one time!" She started crying. "He told me he loved me, Hermione! He said he'd marry me! He got rid of me! Told me he didn't want me around him! And you want to know the worst part of it all? I still love him… More then words can say."

She patted her back, not really knowing what to say. So she sat there with Ginny on her lap, wetting her T Shirt.

A little while later, she finally got a hold of herself and finished eating.

"Guess who I saw this morning?" She asked, questioning Hermione.

"I don't know, who?"

"Draco Malfoy, and his wife"

"So is Pansy still a bitch?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't married to Pansy"

"Then who was he married to?"

"Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy married a Gryffindor!" She squealed with Hermione as they both laughed heartily. "We need to get together like this more often!"

"I know! It's been way to long" she thought for a moment "Hey, Ginny?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think I could drop by like this again? Maybe in a couple days?"

"Wouldn't bother me, in fact, it sounds really nice." She smiled until her eyes landed on the clock, "You should be going soon, it's already dark."

"Yea I should, see you later Ginny!" She stepped out the door, with a final good bye and disappeared into the night.

She arrived back at the Burrow, and realized the porch light was on. Ron was sitting there staring at a bush, from in the bush a hand appeared to be giving him a thumbs up.

He turned back and saw her, he rushed to her. He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"F-for you!" He stuttered. "I hope you liked them" He said looking really nervous.

"Like them, I love them!" She sniffed the flowers.

"I wish you loved me…" He mumbled to himself.

"I do love you." She said, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before heading in, leaving him speechless. "Oh, and by the way, I can see you Harry!" She walked into the Burrow, spirits high.

* * *

_**OK... I HAVE 7 REVIEWS, AND OVER 700 HITS, (thought I would get your attention) if I may not be mistaken that is a large amount of people not helping me out or making my story better.**_

_**Let's see... I always like polls...**_

(A) What grade are you going to be in? me: High school Squeal 9th  
(B) What is your favorite subject? me: still science  
(C) What is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you? me: had 3 of my friends start crying in a public area within 30 of each other  
(D) Do you like my story? me: yesssss...

_**post answers in your reviews **_

_**Rei**_


	5. Just the Gnomes

**Don't own Harry Potter, never will**

**_This chapter is Ron's, it is short but I apologize, it needed to be in there. This is an important chapter, you will start putting two and two together here. Also, remember back to Ginny's last chapter, to something that a certain blonde said..._**

* * *

The office had been full today, people asking for his help. Something you would expect from a high ranking man at the ministry. The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, the job provided money and entertainment. He couldn't concentrate on that, how could he? The woman he had loved for who knows how long, had just told him she loved him. He was in heaven! He had got yelled at a lot for not paying attention, mostly from clients. Not to mention Lavender, she was still head-over-heals for him, she absolutely hated Hermione. Then what a surprise she was only one office over from him. 

Ron threw on his robes and headed for the door. '_No harm in leaving a little early' _He thought to himself. He started to lock up when a little old lady limped up to him.

"Excuse me, young man?" She managed to squeeze out. "You work here, right?"

"Yes ma'am, I do." He leaned down to get eye level with her.

"Can you follow me for a second, there is something I want you to see…" She pulled out her wand, and grabbed his hand.

They were flying through a vortex, they landed, the woman perfectly on her feet and Ron on his butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not used to people of your size tagging along… Oh! Where are my manners! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Effie Dearing and my son…" She started to cry.

"Miss, what about your son?"

She silently led him into the small brick house to their left. "He was staying with me…" She sniffed a bit "And then this!"

Her house was a mess tables were turned over, drawers were busted open, broken glass on the floor, and her carpets looked as if they had been torn apart.

"My son! I haven't heard from him since!" She started crying again.

"Miss this really should be reported to the polic-" She cut him off

"He was a new recruit for The Order…"

"No…" Ron apparated back to the department without a goodbye, he rushed into the building. Very few people were still there. "Order member attacked!" He started yelling, that got their attention, they had to know where and who, he gave them the address and the name of the old lady. With a few pops, most of the members headed to the house. He had to get back and tell Harry and Hermione. Harry was still in Auror training, A few months past his first year. He had a right to know. He apparated to the burrow and almost tripped in his hurry to get inside.

Hermione was there to greet him, had this been under different circumstances he would have been thrilled, but he merely told her to get Harry and meet him at the table. Once they were all seated, he told of his day with the little old lady.

"What could this mean?" Harry sighed after Ron finished his story.

"Either A, Deatheaters. Or B, He just really doesn't like his mother." Hermione stated sarcastically.

"This isn't the time for jokes Hermione." Harry glared at her. "I thought they were all dead."

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood…" She growled.

"Sorry Hermione, Harry and I are just a little tensed. Not knowing where Ginny is and all, maybe that note was fake, maybe they have her!" Ron was wringing his hands.

"I'm positive they don't." She gave a small encouraging smile.

At any other point in time, Ron would have noticed this smile was oddly happy, but he shrugged it off.

Harry got up out of his chair and walked to the door. "I'm going to the department, and you really don't mind if I crash here for a couple of days?"

"Not at all." Ron said.

Once the door was shut Hermione turned to Ron. "Well, this has got you way to hyped up."

He got up and pinned her on the wall. "Well, I'm afraid something will happen to you." He kissed her softly.

She cocked an eyebrow. "And if something did happen to me, what would you do?"

He kissed her again, "I don't think I could go on." He leaned in again, but thought he heard a rustling from outside.

"It's nothing" She whispered pleadingly.

Ron's instinct told him it wasn't 'nothing', but he took one look at Hermione and forgot about it. "You know I love you, don't you?" He asked.

"You only tell me every other word." She smiled

"Well that isn't enough." He said jokingly.

Then he heard the rustling sound again, it was really starting to bother him.

"I better go check that out…" He looked out the window.

"It's probably just a gnome or something," She replied distantly, "I think I'll go for a walk." She grabbed her bag. "Love you." She yelled while walking out the door.

"You too!" He replied. He watched her walk away, he thought he saw something move in the bushes a little ways away, but figured it was just the gnomes.

* * *

**_I still have about 10x more hits then reviews, what I think I have had... 1346 hits if not more, that was a random number, and still only 13 reviews... Please help me out here. And this is an important chapter, the next one will be Ginny, it is freaking me out just writing it..._**

**_Rei_**


	6. And the Bushes Rustle

**And Again, I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**_The last chapter turned out pretty good. It could have been better, but I got five or six reviews. I have set a goal. I wont even start the next chapter till I get atleast seven reviews. So start reviewing!_**

* * *

Ginny was sitting on her big chair sipping some hot tea. She had just got home from work, and she was worn out. She finally got settled in when she heard a knock at her door.

"Damn mailman, can't he just put the mail in the slot like he is supposed to…" She got up and opened the door.

Hermione was there with a wistful look on her face. She looked as thought she might break out in song. Ginny smiled, "Well someone is in a really good mood." She stood back to let her through.

"I kissed him! I kissed you brother!" Hermione was doing twirls in the hall.

"That is somewhat disturbing." Ginny said imagining the scene.

"I'm truly in love! And he loves me too!" She fell back on one of Ginny's chairs.

"Well, that makes one of us." Ginny said with a false cheerfulness. "So is that the reason you came?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, sometimes I feel is though I'm loosing my mind." She hit herself in the head. "The ministry believes there was a deatheater attack… A member of the Order has gone missing."

"So Malfoy was right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Malfoy told me there were still deatheaters out there, then he told me to be careful, because they would come after me..." She rubbed her stomach.

"Oh, I didn't think about that… You really should come home Ginny, it isn't safe here!" She grabbed Ginny's arm.

"You are the only one who knows I'm here, Hermione." She looked at Hermione, "I need to go get some groceries, you go back and entertain my brother."

Hermione blushed and threw a couch pillow at her. "I see your perverted sense of humor hasn't changed at all." She said as she grabbed her robe.

"Goodbye Hermione." Ginny said in a song voice.

She waited until Hermione had left then started on her walk to the store. Her doctor had told her she needed to get out more. When she started down the street she heard a rustling in a nearby bush. She didn't think anything about it until she heard it again. She was starting to get a little scared. She picked up her pace, and turned a corner. There it was again. She started jogging, and then heard it again. She was now completed freaked out. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. She ran the rest of the way to the store. She quickly opened the doors and let out a sigh of relief.

She grabbed a week's supply of food, and some other needed things and headed for the checkout. She got all her stuff paid for and was walking out the door when someone grabbed her shoulder. She almost dropped all her bags.

"You look really jumpy." Draco stood behind her with a smirk on his face,

"You scared the living daylights outta me!" She relaxed when she saw him.

"I do my best." His smirk softened. "Do you want a ride home? Those bags might be hard to carry when you jump every time someone says hello."

"Thank you." She gave him some of her bags and he loaded them and her into his car.

"So what's bugging you?" He asked

"I decided to walk, and I kept hearing this rustling sound, I felt like someone was following me." She was playing with her hair.

"You really need to go back to that smelly place you used to call home, it isn't safe out here anymore. The deatheaters are back, Ginny, go home."

"What about Harry, what if he is there?" She asked

"He is an Auror, he should be at the ministry. Not in your home." He gave her a small smile. As he came to a stop she realized he had dropped her at the Burrow. "I'll take these groceries as payment." He closed the door and started off faster then she could get back in.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice now…"

She walked up to the door and gave a gentle knock. Hermione opened the door with a look of pure shock on her face. "What the…"

"Harry isn't here, is he?" She felt like a ten year old again. Shy and small, waiting for Harry Potter to whisk her off her feet.

"Not at the moment, oh Ginny, everyone will be so happy!" She drug her inside. "Ronald!"

"Yes ma'am?" He froze when he say Ginny. "Ginny!" He ran up to hug her.

One by one the rest of the red heads assembled to give her a big hug. When it was Fred's turn he picked her up by the middle and squeezed her.

"Watch the stomach!" She yelled.

Everyone got quiet and looked at her. "You never did tell us" Fred started.

"Why you left." George said finishing his sentence.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant…" She closed her eyes, waiting for the yelling or the questions, but they never came.

"Congratulations Gins!" Fred said.

"I will now have two nieces." George smiled.

"Or one nephew and one niece." Fred corrected him.

"You're not mad?" Ginny asked shocked.

"We are a little surprised." Mrs. Weasley said. "But we could never be mad!" She put an arm around her.

Hermione smiled. "I knew you would come around eventually."

All the Weasleys' turned and looked at her.

"You knew? Ron asked.

"Only for a few days!" She put her hands up in defense.

Ginny took the break Hermione had given her to go up to her room. She opened the door, there were clothes lying on the floor and bed. She picked one of the shirts up, the smell coming off of it was strong, and very familiar. It was Harry's shirt., she knew it at once. She took the shirt and used it as a pillow as she laid down on her bed, the smell put her to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of a door shutting. She checked her clock it was five thirty-seven in the morning, The whole room was pitch black, she froze when she heard the door to her room open. She felt someone sit on her bed, she sat straight up and grabbed her wand off of the bedside table. She got ready for a hex as the person walked over to the wall, and turned on the lights.

"Harry?" She felt like the little ten year old again.

"Ginny!" Harry ran to her and hugged her. "God, where have you been Gins?" He whispered as he kissed her.

She fell into his kisses, just like she had before… Before… No, she decided there that she wasn't going to let him rule over her like that, but her body wouldn't listen. She couldn't stop.

"Gins, I have missed you so much, you know I love you don't you?" He said between kisses.

"I love you too, Harry. I always have." She finally pulled away. "Harry…"

"Yes?" He was looking straight into her eyes.

"Things have been busy these past three months… But there is something I really need to tell you…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Harry." She paused for a breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, you've been busy alright." He glared at her. "So who's the father? One of your dumbass play toys?"

"Harry-"

"I waited for you Ginny, did you know I have not even thought about another girl since you? And what do you do? Go off and get yourself laid?" He grabbed some of his clothes. "You can go and ruin your life, but you're not dragging me into this."

"Harry just listen to me!"

"There is absolutely nothing I want to hear you say!" He walked out the door, then paused. "I have always loved you, and I figure I always will… But, you're just a dirty whore." He slammed her door.

She could hear Hermione in the hall. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Leaving!"

She heard the front door slam. She started crying. "Harry… The baby is yours! Please come back Harry! I love you…" She buried her face in his shirt and cried. "I can't live without you, not anymore…"

Hermione slipped in and put an arm around her. Giving her a shoulder to cry on, she didn't say a word.

Outside on the perfectly quiet night, the bushes began to rustle.

* * *

**_Now, I feel bad for making Harry an Ass. He is just over reacting. He faces some hard time too._**

**_That chapter was fun, stalky...  
Remember 7 reviews, or no update!_**

**_Rei_**


	7. Goodnight Ginny

**I don't pwm Harry Potter... I mean own...**

**_I know this chapter is really really really short. Again, it needed to be there. I got 12 reviews this time, which is pretty good for only asking for 7. This time I am going to ask for 10. A little higher, but if all of you review again, I should have another chapter up by tomorrow night. Well, enjoy _**

* * *

Harry had always thought himself to be a strong person. He had battled the strongest wizard alive and come out alive many times, but one look from her and he thought he could drop. She had so much power over him. And as he sat on the bed of his new apartment, he cried. He bawled for his parents, they had left him, Sirius had left him, and now he was leaving Ginny. Why hadn't he stayed to listen, maybe it was all a joke, or maybe he actually did hear her crying as he walked out in the grass. He wasn't going to let another person he loved slip out of his grasp.

"Not ever again…"

He packed his bags and headed back to the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione sat there holding, Ginny while she cried. Her shirt, and Ginny's bed where completely drenched. 

"What part of me ever thought he would understand…?" She said between sobs

Hermione rocked her back and forth, "He didn't know." She cooed.

"And you know what? He never will." She stood up. "I'm going back home."

"Why!" She jumped off the bed and tried to stop Ginny from packing.

"He'll come back, Hermione. You know it as well as I do." She sighed. "I'm not ready to explain to him… I'm still a kid! I'm not ready for this at all!"

"You're one of the most mature people I know Ginny, you're ready for this, and you don't have much of a choice but to face it." She hugged her." And it isn't like you're alone, you have all of us."

"Except for Harry…"

"Forget about Harry, you have friends, and family!"

"You don't understand Hermione, my dream since I was ten years old at that station, was to prove myself to Harry Potter, be with Harry Potter…" She shook her head. "I almost had my dream.

"You are carrying his child for goodness sakes! Isn't that close enough!"

"In the muggle world Hermione, I am not old enough to be considered an adult, get a real job, nor to even drink alcohol. Without someone by my side, I'm just a kid filling an adults shoe!"

"Won't you listen to me! We are here for you Ginny, we always have and always will."

"And I will let you know when I need that help, goodbye Hermione." She picked up her remaining things and left.

Not five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hermione was still the only one up, she crept down the stairs and opened the door. Harry was standing there, flushed and breathless.

"Where is she?"

"You missed her by about five minutes." Hermione stated blankly.

"When will she be back?"

Hermione's face softened. "I don't think she is coming beck…"

"Oh, what have I done…?" He put his things inside the door. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Ginny!" He called back and was out of sight before she could even yell at him.

She turned around only to come face to face with Ron. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Poor, Ginny…" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah… You know I would never do that to you."

"What, get me pregnant?"

"Yes, I mean no… I wou… I would never leave you when you needed me most."

"I know you wouldn't" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I never will leave you… I have something for you, it was meant for this morning, but I forgot in all the excitement."

She froze when he got down on one knee.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He pulled out a small box that contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"How could you ever afford this?"

"I have been saving, now yes or no?"

"Yes you bonehead!"

He picked her up and spun her around . He gently kissed her. "The only way this night could get better is if Ginny were still here…"

He slowly walked back up to his room, she waited a little before starting to follow.

"Goodnight Ginny…"

* * *

_**Next Chapter is about the next few months at the Burrow without Ginny, It should come to the wedding.**_

_**And! I made Harry unmean! Sort of... He was just PMSing thats all.**_

**_Remember 10 reviews till the next update just a quick click away._**

_**Rei**_


	8. A Wedding to Plan!

**Ugh, Sorry for the wait, I just got a random review and remember the story... It was odd.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it!**

* * *

Time past slowly at the Burrow, Hermione watched as everyone became more and more sullen. She would occasionally see Harry sitting at the table coffee cup in his hand, his eyes red and hair a complete mess. He came less and less. The window became a common spot to find everyone, as if they were waiting for Ginny to appear on the path.

Hermione herself had only gone to see Ginny once, she had found her a nervous wreck, she was getting ready to move. Not only did she think that Hermione would tell Harry, she was hearing noises. She was spooked big time, Hermione had to give her an eating plan, afraid the baby would be sick.

Harry was really the only one with hope, always looking for her never home…

"Hermione… Ron… Dinner is ready." Molly sighed, not trying to hide the tiredness in her voice.

They silently went to the table his arm around her.

Her relationship with Ron had changed, just by looking at each other they could say anything. She found herself more in love with him every day. With wedding plans to be made the house should have been busy. She, Ron, and Harry were the only ones who even knew about it. When Ginny had left it had become quiet, it just wasn't the right time.

"They found the Order member yesterday." Ron said quietly. "He had been tortured, but they say he will make a full recovery." He gave a small smile. "Pass the salad please."

"Well that is good, and what about the other order members?" Molly asked.

"They are…" Fred started before taking a bite of potatoes.

"On lockdown still" George finished.

The table became quiet again. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

"Pass the potatoes please… Mum" All the red heads turned and gave her the weirdest gaze.

"Did you just call her Mum?" Fred asked

"No, I think she called her Dad" George said sarcastically, then a small smile crept on his face. "Hermione let me see your hands."

Hermione held out her hands.

"There's a ring! She's got a ring!" Fred's voice bounded around the room.

"Now who could the lucky fellow be?" Author winked at Ron.

"Wedding Plans!" Molly jumped out of her chair. "Oh it has been to long!"

"Congratulations little brother!" Fred said, shaking Ron's hand

"I always knew you two would end up together." George got up to hug Hermione.

"So what time can we plan on this wedding being?" Molly asked.

Ron looked at Hermione, she thought to herself. It had only been a month since Ginny had left… They needed time to get over that…

"Four Months." She stated

Hermione smiled to herself, this was just what the family needed, everyone was smiling and having a great time. It seemed Ginny was momentarily pushed to the back of their minds.

"Well this is just perfect! Adding more the family! Now if you two could only get off your lazy butts and go get yourselves a date…" Mrs. Weasley pointed her spoon at Fred and George but seemed in a world of her own.

"If I had known it would have this kind of effect, I would have announced the marriage weeks ago." Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"But they can't replace Ginny with me…" She whispered.

"You know they aren't, and I know that you have seen Ginny since she left." He winked at her.

"Only once, she didn't look so hot, she misses Harry so much, Ron." She sighed.

"Take me to her Hermione, we need to let her know how distraught Harry is." He pulled her to the door.

"Fine, but let me send her an owl first, she is pretty jumpy now a days." Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and write Ginny a small note, letting her know that she and Ron were coming to visit.

Ron brought her the owl and tied the note on himself, the owl flew quickly out the window. They grabbed jackets off the coat rack and headed to Ginny's house.

* * *

_Ginny awoke to pecking sounds on her window, she got up slowly and walked to the window to find herself face to beak with Fred's owl. She opened the window and untied the note from the owl's leg. She smiled when she saw Hermione's familiar script._

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ron and I are stopping by to say hello, we have something very important to tell you, and some stories to tell._

_Love,_

_Your soon to be sister, Hermione._

Ginny laughed, Ron had finally got the nerve up to propose.

She took the moment to tidy up a bit before they got there, her house was a complete mess as it was. She was so restless lately, she was having a hard time keeping things in order. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock at the door. She out on her best smiled and unlocked her door.

Just as the door opened she felt a hand being pressed over her mouth.

"Don't worry Ginny, it's just me." Draco Malfoy stood there smirking slightly.

Before she could make a good retort, she noticed the large bags under his eyes and the complete look of exhaustion his whole body held.

"What's wrong Draco?" She asked.

He sighed and walked into her small house and shut the door behind him.

"I don't think this is a very good place for your child to grow Ginny… There are people after you, my father included. They all know your secret. The Deatheaters have been following you for some time now, they are planning to use you for a hostage… Come with me, Katie and I are offering you bored in our home…"

"But, I can't just lea-" She was cut off.

"Think about your child you ignorant wench! If you stay you are just killing it, and Harry as well!"

Ginny felt all the insults like knives, she started crying.

"Oh great, Um, don't cry… Katie promises to make your stay grand…?" He spat out awkwardly.

"It is just the hormones, don't worry. Let me just grab my stuff, and leave a note for Hermione and Ron, they were on their way over."  
She started fumbling around with clothes and all her important possessions.

"I am afraid that you can't leave anything about where you are in writing, that is way too risky. Just leave a subtle hint or something. There must be something you can write that will let them know you aren't dead." He drawled.

"Fine, I will just leave them a note saying an emergency came up and I had to leave town. That work with you _Mr. Malfoy_?"

The sarcasm dripped from her lips.

"Yes, it does." He said, completely ignoring her sarcasm.

She snarled at him, but completed the tasks she had before her. She set her note on the table by the door, Draco looked down and read it over.

"Aw, how sweet, 'tell Harry I miss him'. What scum Potter is. Now let's get out of here."

"You say another word about Harry and I'll…" She paused for a moment.

"Hex me? Don't make me laugh, you don't stand a chance against me. Now grab your bags, and let's go." He grabbed the two bags closest to him and headed out the door.

She followed unwillingly.

"Ugh, I hate pregnant women, I am afraid to aparate when you have the young one in tow… Just get in the car." He grunted and pointed towards his silver car.

"Fine…" She mumbled, but willingly obliged, putting the rest of her bags in the trunk and got in the passenger seat herself.

"Goodbye…" She whispered.

* * *

"Ugh, Hermione! Muggle towns smell so weird!" Ron whined.

"Oh, put a sock in it and come on, her house isn't too far from here… And here we are."

They came up to Ginny's house and softly knocked on the door.

"No reply Hermione, try knocking a little harder." He said.

Hermione hit the door a little harder, and it slowly swung open.  
"Great, that isn't good at all…"

They walked in and looked around, the house was still tidy, no sign of a struggle or anything, and it looked as if clothes and supplies were missing.

"Hermione! I found a note!" Ron yelled, holding up a piece of parchment.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Congratulations of finally getting married! You must send me an invite to the wedding when you find a date._

_I am sorry I am not here to greet you, this are getting a little rough, so I had to skip out. It is important that I leave, for the sake of my baby.  
Don't worry about me, because I am perfectly fine and with someone who can protect me. I am not sure if I will write, but I will always be thinking about you._

_And please, tell Harry I miss him._

_Love, Ginny_

_P.S. Don't tell him about the situation, I want to be the one to tell him, if the chance ever may arise._

"Great, we missed her!" Ron grumbled.

"Well as long as she is alright, everything is good." She sighed.

"Well, Hermione… We better be heading back, we have a wedding to plan!" He winked.

* * *

**Ugh, staying up late is killer.**

**Well, I hope you like this Chapter, now remember to review!  
**

**-Rei **


End file.
